Molly (Survive)
Molly is a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. She is a lone female survivor who has displayed high amount of skill in agility, parkour, climbing and close quarters combat. Though relatively uncaring, rude, and extremely cocky, Molly does what she can to protect those she trusts. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Molly's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she already lived in Crawford and that she had a 14-year-old diabetic sister. Post-Apocalypse Around The Corner Molly was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower and saw Molly sneak past, attempting to hide out on the roof. Lee can choose to shout, stating he saw someone on the roof causing the bells to chime. Then, groups of zombies appear because of the sound of the bells. Later on near the docks, Lee watches Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walks to a news-stand and begins searching for something. Lee sneaks up on her, but she had disappeared. She appears behind Lee and depending on how quickly Lee reacts, Lee will either get hit or block her attack and counter it, resulting in either her or Lee falling to the ground. Clementine walks up behind Lee or Molly (depending on what happened) preventing the situation from escalating further, leading to Lee realizing that Molly is not the mysterious stalker, while she notes that he is not from Crawford. Kenny then sneaks up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head but she trips him, causing his gun to go off. Molly warns Lee, Kenny, and Clementine against poking around in the area as the nearby Crawford community are very hostile towards strangers roaming in their territory, and especially when it comes to strangers with children. She explains that they lead a very extremist survivalist policy, meaning that anyone who cannot pull their own weight is either killed or cast out from their community. After the gunshot provokes the walkers around, the group tries escaping through a back alley. Clementine, Molly, and Kenny make it safely to high ground but Lee was trapped with the walkers coming from both sides. Molly drops her ice tool to Lee so he can open a manhole and escape down into the sewers. Later in the episode, Molly reveals to Lee she was having sex with Dr. Ashe, the man she threw off the roof, to obtain medicine for her 14-year old diabetic sister. Logan ends the deal in fear of being caught, leaving Molly outraged with his decision. Later, her sister was taken away and presumably killed, leading Molly to abandon Crawford. Lee can either express sympathy for her, or be angry that she didn't tell the truth. Molly and the group will arrive safely back at the house. Lee catches Molly as she is about to head back into Savannah on her own, despite always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives. Lee questions her sudden change of heart, and she claims she's "better off by herself", but it is heavily implied that she does it to avoid pushing the group into an unpleasant decision when the time comes, and bids farewell to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Around The Corner Trivia *Molly named her weapon "Hilda" and seems to care about it as if it were a real person, she is the second character to name her weapon, after Daniel St. John who names his riffle "Charlotte" Category:Survive Characters